


What are you happy for?

by Far_Away



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away/pseuds/Far_Away
Summary: Leaving a party and booking into a crappy hotel seems to have been the best decision to start there new year off right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New Years Eve Drabble.
> 
> Hope you all have great 2017 and thanks for reading.
> 
> xx

Louis closed his eyes and breathed in the brisk night air, cold and piercing though to his lungs. It was the last night of the year, ten minutes to go until the new one.

The hotel room he had booked wasn't great but the balcony gave the most incredible view across the city of London, the view across the Themes was worth the stained curtains and the single bed. Not that either of those things really mattered.

It’s not like he didn't have the money for a 5-star room, it was that trying to find a room to stay in on New Year’s Eve on incredible short notice wasn't as easy as he thought. Well, he didn't think really. A spur of the moment party by his best mate Olly for new year’s had led to a great night with next to no planning.

The impulse nights out always turn out to be the best ones though.

And it was brilliant, an abundance of alcohol, old friends he hadn't seen for years and a atmosphere which could lift anyone’s spirits. What Louis didn't count on was Harry being there.

Despite the booze running though his veins, Louis could recall easily the feeling he was overpowered by, a soft smile spreading to his face and the warmth that coursed through his body at the sight of his boy.

And maybe it had only been ten days since Louis was last with him but seeing him again filled Louis with the need of having Harry to himself. It was a beautiful party but all he wanted in that moment was the two of them alone.

And that’s how he found himself in a crappy hotel which cost far too much money for what it was, even when taking into account the breath-taking balcony view.

Louis felt fingers brush down his back and large hands settle around his waist. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as Harry hooked his chin over Louis’s shoulder.

‘I’m glad we left’, Louis heard mumbled into his shoulder, ‘loved the party but I’d rather just have you to myself’.

Louis smoothed over Harrys hands rearranging them until there where wrapped around him. ‘Still can’t believe you didn't tell me you were coming’ Louis grumbled, ‘Could have booked a much better room, one with a Jacuzzi and a huge giant bed, and a butler…’

‘I didn’t even know I was coming till an hour before-‘.

‘A butler, Harry, we could have had a butler’, Louis cut it.

Louis could feel Harry snort into his shoulder, ‘Shut up and be happy with what you got’.

Louis grinned leaning back into the taller boy’s warmth, ‘so it this the part where we talk about what we are happy about this year… well I'm happy about this view.’

Harry hummed under his breath in agreement, the view was beautiful. The city lights reflecting off the river vibrantly and the night sky being painted with colour with the odd firework going off, the atmosphere of celebration was hard to escape.

‘I’m pretty happy that we even got a room and that were not still wondering around London’s streets in the cold’, Harry added snuggling his face into Louis neck.

‘Yer that was pretty lucky-’ Louis murmured letting his eyes fall close and tilting his head slightly to expose his neck more so to Harry, ‘-I’m happy that there was a chippy on the way here so we could get food’.

Harry laughed gruffly, ‘I’m happy that they didn’t kick you out after you complaining very loudly how there wasn’t enough cheese on your chips.’

The elbow Harry got to the ribs was worth the laugh he pulled from Louis, ‘he was in the wrong, I swear he gave that other girl twice as much cheese as me.’

‘They knew each other’.

‘Anyway-’ Louis continued, ignoring Harry, ‘-I am happy that you got to be in a movie’, Louis voice was so soft and so full of pride that Harry squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck delicately.

‘I’m happy that you got to release the best song I’ve ever heard,’ Harry said just as softly.

‘Oh please’ Louis rolled his eyes but sounding pleased nonetheless, ‘It’s like your trying to get laid or something’.

‘Oi’ Harry moaned, ‘I’m serious, I love that song you did, I’m so proud of you, I don’t tell you enough’.

‘You are constantly telling me’.

‘Still not enough’, Harry grinned pressing another kiss to Louis neck.

Louis turned around to face Harry, smiling softly, ‘I’m happy-’ Louis started slowly, biting his lip, ‘-that I can start this new year with you and only you’.

‘Arhhh,’ Harry grinned dopily, ‘you’re getting all soft on me babe.’

‘Urh shut up,’ Louis laughed, ‘that’s the last bit of niceness you will get out of me this year’.

Harry reached up to touch Louis chin, ‘arhhh, you love me don’t you’.

‘I don’t know why’, Louis rolled his eyes, grinning, ‘you’re a great big lumbering fool’.

‘And you love me’, Harry teased, brushing a thumb over Louis cheek, ‘you love me, you love me’.

‘Well you love me too’, Louis pouted.

‘Maybe I do, maybe I don’t’, Harry winked.

They both startled when a huge chorus of screams came up from the streets below and a whole host of people shouting was heard.

‘10’

‘9’

‘Can’t believe this year is over’, Louis said wrapped up in Harrys arms facing each other.

‘8’

‘7’

‘And you better fucking love me’, Louis huffed.

‘6’

‘5’

Harry pulled him closer, one hand on his cheek, his eyes sparkling.

‘4’

‘3’

Louis was happy, he was happy for this year, he was happy for his friends and family and he was happy that his boyfriend was a snarky little shit that brought light to every moment Louis couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

‘2’

‘1’

Harry pulled Louis in for a deep kiss, the blasts of fireworks not putting either of them off as they embraced each other with such familiarity.

Harry pulled back so slightly that the touch of his lips were lost but Louis could feel their breaths mingling still. 

‘I love you, I’ll love you in ever year til the end… happy new year baby’, Harry whispered before moving back in for another kiss.

Louis smiled into the kiss, this year better be a good one.


End file.
